The Other Side of the World
by x-deadstarfish-x
Summary: My first songfic...set to Other Side of the World by KT Tunstall. Written about 2 yrs ago. Rai, Kim, Clay and Omi have finished their training, and they’ve gone back home. But are they missing each other more than they thought they would? Slight RaiKim.


The Other Side of the World – Songfic

Set to 'Other side of the world' 

By KT Tunstall 

Having completed their Xiaolin training, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey and Omi had left the temple and were now living in their home countries once again. However, they found themselves missing each other's company…

Toyko, Japan… 

_**Over the sea and far away **_

_**She's waiting like an iceberg **_

_**Waiting to change, **_

_**But she's cold inside **_

_**She wants to be like **_

_**The water…**_

A small dark-haired girl stood on the balcony of her flat, her blue eyes hollow with sadness. _What are they all doing now?_ Kimiko wondered. The other dragons at the Xiaolin temple had been good friends to her, always ready to share a happy smile. Kimiko had wished several times that the world were not quite so large, and that her friends did not live quite so far away. Raimundo had been her very best friend, he was even closer than Keiko, her flat mate. And now he was the other side of the world, millions of miles away…

_**All the muscles tighten in her face **_

_**Buries her soul in one embrace **_

_**They're one and the same **_

_**Just like water…**_

The Xiaolin temple, China…

The new temple Master watched as four teenagers in red robes trained with the aid of Dojo Kanojo Cho. Sadness cut through Omi like a knife as he remembered his own friends, his own training. The battle against evil would go on, but he knew it would never be the same, not now Master Fung was gone…

_**Then the fire fades away **_

_**But most of everyday **_

_**Is full of tired excuses **_

_**But it's too hard to say…**_

Omi swallowed, trying not to let misery overcome him. eHe HHhHe would not forget them, he knew. When the temple fires burned, he thought of Kimiko. Kimiko, with her fiery temper. When the wind blew, he thought of Raimundo. Raimundo, with his constant smile. When the earth grew dry and dusty, he thought of Clay. Clay, with his strange metaphors. _And if it rains, do you think of me?_ Omi thought. _When the waves roll in on the shore, will you remember me?_

_**I wish it were simple **_

_**But we give up easily **_

_**You're close enough to see that **_

_**You're the other side of the world to me… **_

The Bailey cattle Ranch, Texas…

Alone on the dusty plain, a young cowboy stood, lost in thought._ All of this is mine now…_ Clay thought. His father, otherwise known as Daddy Bailey, had left the entire ranch to his son, but this didn't make Clay happy. Far from it. It only reminded him of the Star Hanabi being revealed. He remembered the other Xiaolin dragons, Jack Spicer and Wuya. Mala Mala Jong, Raksha, Tubbimura, Katnappè, Chase Young, the Chameleon bot. All the 'bad guys' they had ever fought had had a part in Clay's life, and he wasn't going to let the memories fade…

_**On comes the panic light **_

_**Holding on with fingers **_

_**And feelings alike **_

_**But the time has come **_

_**To move along…**_

The training, the showdowns, the Shen-Gong-Wu. Was this the end of that life? The end of what Clay had known for so many years? _I will not forget…_He thought.

_**Then the fire fades away **_

_**But most of everyday **_

_**Is full of tired excuses **_

_**But it's too hard to say**_

_**I wish it were simple **_

_**But we give up easily… **_

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil…

The sun was setting, the water sparkling in the glow of the radiant sky. The fading light illuminated the silhouette of a young man sitting on the beach. His head was bowed, green eyes giving no trace of the pain he felt inside. His dark brown hair lifted in the evening breeze, and Raimundo shivered. _Where are you all now?_ He thought. _Do you remember me?_

_**You're close enough to see that **_

_**You're the other side of the world… **_

The light was fast disappearing in a blaze of colour, like beautiful flames in the night…

_Flames…_

_Kimiko…_

_NO!! _He thought fiercely. _I can't think about that. The life I had to leave behind…I had to leave her behind…_

_**Can you help me? **_

_**Can you let me go? **_

_**And can you still love me **_

_**When you can't see me anymore? **_

Raimundo watched in silence as the darkness spread across the horizon. The chill in the air reminded him forcibly of the damage he had caused in the past. The Heylin thing…he didn't like to bring it up even now, ten years later. The pain and the hatred…The terrible destruction…

_**Then the fire fades away **_

_**Most of everyday **_

_**Is full of tired excuses **_

_**But it's too hard to say **_

_**I wish it were simple **_

_**But we give up easily**_

_I miss you Kim. Do you still think of me sometimes? Even though we're so many miles apart…Don't forget me, Kimiko. Don't you ever forget… _

_**You're close enough to see that **_

_**You're the other side of the world…**_

Four friends, spread across the globe, sharing thoughts of each other. Sharing memories, in different time zones around the world. Opposite sides of the world, yet they will never forget what they went through together. Some things can never be forgotten. Friendship is one of them.

_**Oh, the other side of the world **_

_**You're the other side of the world **_

_**To me…**_


End file.
